Molded connectors are conventionally known and are manufactured by placing an end portion of a cable and a terminal fitting(s) in a cavity of a mold and then injecting and solidifying a molten resin in the cavity (see, e.g., PTL 1).
The method for manufacturing a molded connector described in PTL 1 aims to prevent movement of the terminal fitting in the cavity which is caused by injection pressure of the molten resin during injection molding. Accordingly, to solve this problem, a pin, which is provided on the mold so as to protrude retractable back-and-forth in the cavity, is fitted into a positioning hole provided on the terminal fitting and, once the molten resin is injected into the cavity, the pin is retracted from the cavity before solidification of the injected resin. As such, the terminal fitting is positioned by the pin when injecting the molten resin, and movement of the terminal fitting due to injection pressure of the molten resin can be thereby prevented.